memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CBS Digital
CBS Digital is a group that belongs to CBS Corporation. It was founded by among others Craig Weiss in the early 1990s, and is responsible for the visual effects for a variety of television shows, including Jericho and ''24''. More recently, they have been involved in the remastering of Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Star Trek: Enterprise under the project supervision of Michael Okuda. It is run by department director Craig Weiss and is located at CBS Television City in Los Angeles. Staff *TOS Remastered staff **Ryan Adams - CBS Television Mastering **Howard A. Anderson - Visual Effects **Chris Barsamian - Animator **Alena Bejenarou **Javier Bello - Lighting Technical Director **Jimmy Berndt - Lead Effects Animator **Melissa Berryann - Assistant to Mr. LaFountaine **Loren Bivens - Animator **Petri Blomqvist - Technical Consultant **Deane Boeka - Compositor **Shoghi Castel de Oro - Animator **Jiyeon Cho - Matte Artist **Sun Chung - Matte Artist **Chris DeCristo - 2D Supervisor **Doug Drexler - Technical Consultant **Eric Ehemann - Lead Animator **Max Gabl - Lead Matte Artist **George Garcia - Digital Artist **David Grant - Director of Marketing Services **Harvey Holt - VP CBS Stage Operations **James Holt - Compositor **Jena Huynh - Visual Effects Coordinator **Robert H. Justman - Technical Consultant **Peter H. Kane - Senior VP Business Affairs **Gary Kerr - Technical Consultant **Apollo Kim - Digital Modeler **Raymond King - Lighting Technical Director **Michael Klausman - President CBS Studio Center **Nicki Kreitzman - Compositor **David LaFountaine - Executive Producer **Dawn Meredith - Matte Artist **Peter Molnar - Director of Broadcast Services **John Nogawski - President of CBS Television Distribution **Denise Okuda - Producer **Michael Okuda - Producer, Digital Artist **Masao Okazaki - Technical Consultant **Toni Pace - Visual Effects Producer **Mike Parker - Effects Animator **Luis Pazos - Production Assistant **Erik Press **Ryan Reeb - Matte Artist **David Rossi - Producer **Betty Rothenberg - Quality Control **Wendy Ruiz - Visual Effects Coordinator, I/O Coordinator **Heekyung Shin - Lighting Technical Director **John Small - Systems Support Engineer **Ryan Swanno - Compositor **Chris Tezber - Visual Effects Coordinator, Digital Artist **Brian Vogt - Lead Lighting Technical Director **Craig Weiss - Director of Visual Effects **Cliff Welsh - Compositor **Niel Wray - Visual Effects Supervisor *TNG Remastered staff **Ryan Adams - Director, Multimedia, CBS Television Distribution **Eric Bruno - Lead Compositor **Greg Faust - Re-Recording Mixer, Chase Audio **Wade Felker - Film transfer **Max Gabl - Digital Matte Artist **David S. Grant - Vice President, Multimedia, CBS Television Distribution **Douglas "Deg" E. Graves - Digital Modeler **Nicki Kreitzman - Compositor/Editor **Denise Okuda - Project Consultant **Michael Okuda - Project Consultant **Sarah Paul - Project Manager **Wendy Ruiz - Head of Mastering & Restoration **Craig Weiss - Director of Visual Effects **Niel Wray - 3D Supervisor **Keven Scotti - Operations Manager **Mary Joy Macalintal - VFX Coordinator **Joe Espina - Editor **Paul Nesmith - Editor **Marv Hildebrandt - Colorist **Eric McClain - Film transfer **Sean Sweeney - Media Coordinator **Dylan Hucklesby - Digital Restoration **Janice Lee - Compositor **Tony Graf - Compositor External links *CBS Digital company website * *2006 "Behind the Scenes at CBS Digital" feature at TrekMovie.com Category:Digital visual effects companies *